Document 1 (JP 2006-148956 A) discloses a bar of light guide member that is configured to be embedded in a lighting apparatus. A light scatterer configured to scatter incoming light is formed on a side-face of the light guide member. An opposite side-face of the light guide member from the light scatterer functions as a light exit surface that allows scattered light by the light scatterer to exit from.
Incidentally, the light guide member disclosed in Document 1 is screen printed with white coating for forming the light scatterer on the side-face thereof. Thus, forming coating for diffusion of light by printing causes less productivity due to the labor that requires mask for printing, and the like.